Talk:Royd Lloyd/Archive 1
Powers The Mangastream translation says they have there respective abilities (like the Mangapanda translation says), but Mangastream says they both can copy others appearance. Do we wait until the raw is out to make sure which one is correct, although the latter seems right? --Empty moon (talk) 18:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "Royd-Sama" The page says that Royd apologized to "Royd-sama". This should be changed to "Juhabach-sama". Fatdude (talk) 23:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Just noticed. "Immense Spiritual Power: Royd's apparently effortless victory against the 11th Division Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, may be do in part to his replication of Royd's spiritual power." *due *Juhabach's Something is wrong here. I think there's either a confusion of the brothers' powers, or they both can copy the abilities as well as personalities of people. How come Royd, who was supposed to only copy the personality, was able to pwn Kenpachi so hard? Seeing as Kenpachi had to fight Loyd too, and emerged victorious after a rather even battle. It stands to reason that Royd copied Juhabach's power, otherwise he would never do that to Kenpachi. Xfing (talk) 22:42, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Or how about this explanation, Royd was stronger than Kenpachi? Pretty simple right.-- Confusing photos The clippings from the manga are captioned that Royd Lloyd beat Kenpachi, but wasn't it Juhabach that defeated him? Shaowstrike (talk) 21:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :No, it was Royd.-- Regarding Royd being unable to doge Yamamoto's attack In one of the paragraphs describing Royd and Yamamoto's confrontation, it says "In spite of Yamamoto's denial, Royd is attacked again but unable to evade, he instead manifests his Spirit Weapon." I am re-reading Chapter 506, where this part of the fight occurs, and it looks like when Yamamoto swings a second time at Royd, he takes a step backwards to avoid the slash. Should I perhaps change that sentence to say something like "In spite of Yamamoto's denial, Royd is attacked again. Barely able to avoid the captain-commander's next attack, the Stern Ritter manifests his Spirit Weapon." From what I can see, this is what happened, but I'm obviously open for discussion on this. What do you guys think? DarkErigor (talk) 15:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Seems to make since that way if thats what took place.-- First appearance Ok, I am aware that there is no way to know exactly when he replaced Yhwach and that this has been discussed before, but I think we at least should stick to a chapter to keep consistency on the wiki. Right now, Royd's page states that his first appearance was chapter 497, but his plot section begins in chapter 503. Furthermore, Yhwach's plot section contains the information for chapter 497. So, I think we should either change the plot sections to say that Royd replaced Yhwach before chapter 497 and move the information from that chapter from Yhwach's page to Royd's page, or we change Royd's first appearance to chapter 502. I'd be grateful if someone answered me and gave their opinions. --[[User:Ginhikari|'銀光']] - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Speak friend and enter]] 09:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) The R? Where does "The R" come from? Same with "The L" on Loyd's page. SilverRain (talk) 04:47, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :Its in the actual kanji, it was completely overlooked, Loyd Lloyd, The L; Royd Lloyd, The R. stated at the start of narration for ch 510, cnet confirmed it as well. Dont know the reasoning for it either but its there.--